1. Technical Field
The disclosure is related to a dust-proof structure of a projector, and particularly to a dust-proof structure having an air diversion panel configured for a color wheel module of the projector.
2. Description of Related Art
Light sources of projectors are installed with the color wheels and sensors to control the projected colors. Current light sources, such as tungsten-halogen lamps, metal-halogen lamps, high-pressure mercury-vapor lamps, xenon lamps, light-emitting diodes, or laser diodes, generate heat during operation. When the projectors are cooled down by the air flow generated by fans, dust in the air aggregate gradually on the sensors resulting in the sensor becoming ineffective. The ineffective sensors cause failures in controlling the color wheels and chromatic aberration of the projected images. Furthermore, the aggregation of dust makes the color wheels and the projectors unworkable. A structure that effectively prevents aggregation of dust is desirable.